Deathly Bloody Roses
by curiousAquarius
Summary: Ciel is a shimigami who finds out something insteresting. A human that has no death date, nor birth date? He is intrigued that such a person exsists. I guess Ciel will be paying him a little visit. CielxAlois, implied SebastianxClaude
1. Suspension

I SWEAR IT'S LIKE I'M WRITING EVERYDAY,BUT... I KEEP STARTING NEW STORIES WHILE I HAVE THE IDEAS IN MY HEAD.

PAIRING: ALOIS X CIEL

RATING: M

WARNING: BOY X BOY, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! OUT OF CHARACTER CHARACTERS!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER, I DO NOT OWN IT!

Death.A most tragic event in one's life. Everyone experiences it. The loss, the pain, and the suffering. Some wait for their time to die. Others accomplish many things and are allowed to live longer than originally expected. In any life, someone is lost. Every human dies. Some humans are very unique, sometimes they become overly selfish. They wish to die. Most of these people only think they want to, no one had ever wanted to with every once of their very being. At least that was what I thought before I met _him._

It was September 21st 2010, I had just been suspended. I was a full-fledged shinigami, I wore a suit, tie, and glasses like everyone else. Though I was what I was I did not do most of my work. My 'Advisor' or Sebastian as I would call him did most of my work for me, like a servant. I was the youngest Shinigami to become full-fledged, but I didn't agknowledge the fact that I was. I was sixteen, but because of this the aministration had someone to look after me, Sebastian. I was suspended do to a suprise check up on our scythes and my scythe was empty and only contained the death I pursued When I was fiftteen after I passed my exam and there was no trace of the fifty- seven other deaths assigned to me so after that, but I really didn't find any value in killing humans. Humans were so boring. I liked the rare ones. The ones who wanted something different in life, but would never be able to pursue it with death staring them straight in the eyes.I only took the exam to become this way so I could just discover how we killed them. It was a fast boring process. They human usually turned out to be dim-witted anyway. Most end up being slautered by the blades of our death scythes. What fun is that? I what to hear them beg for me to kill them and torture them for a bit, but in reality no human is like that.

After my suspension I went to the restricted section of Death Records where the peoples whose lives had been expanded records were kept. Einstein, Aristotle, Galileo, and Shakespeare, though I don't know how he got here, and a more. Only the important people known to be able to help world development in any way. I noticed a fairly strange book sitting on a shelf. It had purple leather binding and a ribbon marking the day, today. I had never seen this book before during the many times I've snuck into this section. I opened the book and looked at the first page _'Alois Trancy'. _Normal an ordinary person, but this was different under his name would be his death and birth date, but all that was there was his name. _Alois Trancy. _I guess I'll be paying him a visit very soon.

_How Amusing. No Birth or death date? Everyone dies, everyone is born. Who is Alois? And Why doesn't he have a death date? Even more mysterious... why doesn't he have a birth date? He is a living being afterall, right? You'll have to wait to find out the truth about this young Trancy boy._

**_I hope you enjoyed! Review! PM me if you have any questions or suggestions!_**


	2. Who is Alois?

**To ANY people following First Sighted Love, I will be updating that very soon. Everyone else ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Pairing: Ciel x Alois**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT claim any form of ownership of Black Butler 1 or 2/ Kuroshitsuji 1 or 2, I DO NOT OWN IT!**

_Alois Trancy. _Common person, common human. Every human was to die whether of illness, murder, or age. When I opened the book that was to document his life, I knew no one had ever set one finger on this book. The pages were newly white, they were cleanly cut and thick like cardstock would be. The binding was damaged in no way at all, the ribbon bookmark was freshly cut and unfrayed. This book was never touched, so how was it transferred here? There was no way for a humans record to automatically end up in the restricted section without a good reason and according to the records Alois was ordinary, in fact he was very weak and he was bullied every day at his high school.

'Alois Trancy gets bullied by three older kids, Ash, Angela, and Hannah. He doesn't seem to be fased by the actions. His eyes are empty and sorrow-filled. His mother and brother died in a fire when he was fourteen and his father killed himself when he was two. Alois Trancy lives with his best friend's family in his old manor. His friend is Claude Faustus. Claude is a Senior at the high school Alois goes to. Claude's parents are Alois' Godparents and got the house after going over the will. Claude's parents aren't able to be around much anymore, since they took over the Trancy company in order to keep it alive. Claude can't be there for Alois as much as was when they became friends when Alois was in the second grade. Alois is alone most of the time. He misses his mother and brother and hates his father for leaving and getting killed. Alois has no illnesses, but he has never wanted to die so much. He wants to die with his entire being.'

That is what the basic overlook of the book would look like, but a lot was missing. Something confused me though. At one point it says Alois' father committed suicide, but later it says he was murdered after abandoning his family. As well as that it mentioned a man named Claude Faustus. I've heard that name before. I take the record and hide it beneath me jacket. I go to the records and looked under F, Faustus. I find him and it says he's to die in one year. And the person to do his evaluation is Sebastian M. my advisor, he was only twenty, but more mature than Grell. His evaluation would start a month from now, he was getting a special evaluation because he was to die so young at this day in age. Nineteen. We kill them off at even fewer years of age each time. I should just listen to William, this is a job there is no room for emotions.

I guess if there was no room for emotions I could just run away or make room, because I really didn't know what to expect when I met Alois. Maybe a weakling. Maybe a pitiful being, I didn't really know, but I would soon find out.

_Alois has no friends really. No home really. No family really. What is a home when it is empty? What is a friend who is never around? What is a family who puts food on your plate, but won't hug you or tell you good-night? Alois is a hollow shell filled with loneliness, no reason to have been born and no reason to die either. _

**Hope you Enjoyed! Review!PM me with any questions or suggestions!**


	3. Rank and Sebastian

**Thank you to the one person who likes this. Chapter 3? That was fast it usually takes me at least two months to get this far. You're luck that I love this story. Also Alois may be a little Ooc as well as the other characters, and Ciel is a little Sadistic in this story, meaning he gets pleasure from seeing others in pain.**

**Pairing: Ciel x Alois**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT claim any form of ownership over Kuroshitsuji (2) or Black Butler (2)!**

My suspension was going to last awhile since they found out Sebastian had taken my assignments for me when I refused to do them. I was fairly intrigued by this 'Alois Trancy' for I've never even heard of such a human like him. I didn't want to share the information of Alois to anyone. Really it was no one's business anyway. With me not being able to work with this person I've just avoided boredom. I shared my room with Sebastian, so it was hard with him being a shinigami with a know-it-all attitude. Meaning he always knew everything and he could read you like how you can tell what is black and what is white when your thirteen without thinking.

"Welcome back Ciel"

He was holding a new book _'The Tales of Edgar Allen Poe'_. That was ironic, because what he was reading was _'The Raven'_, he was like a raven himself.

"Yeah"

"I heard they found out about your skipping schemes. You should really stop doing that Ciel, they'll eventually lower your rank"

He had to say that. I know I'm supposed to work, but what was the point when the human world was just filled with boring humans that would just end up dying anyway. Though I hated to work out on the field killing. I hated being here even more. The bratty newbies, the know-it-all workaholics, and just basically everyone. If they lowered my rank I'd be stuck here, never being able to go anywhere basically. So, I really couldn't afford to be lowered in my rank, I needed to stay in the field, because that's what I wanted.

"I know you tell me all the time. But you're the one doing my work for me"

"True, but I get more experience and eventually become better at my job. Also if you were to be lowered in rank I wouldn't have to babysit you and treat you like the child you are"

Damn. He was wearing that smile that really made me wish shinigami could be killed.

"Anyways, you're leaving to go on your next assignment soon aren't you?"

"Yeah, tomorrow morning. I think you'll be okay since you're not working in the field you won't need me to babysit you."

"Who's your victim going to be"

I already knew who it was, but I wanted to know exactly. If I did one wrong thing and Sebastian ended up getting me in trouble for watching _him_ I would be so pissed at him and I might even lose my position.

"Claude Faustus, age eight-teen. He lives with his best friend and parents, but doesn't need financial support from a job, because his parents have taken over a large prosperous industry that belonged to his friends parents. He's a senior at Rose High School. He has no bad records and he has high grades. Though he doesn't seem to show up at school every day..."

"So he skips?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know he meets a good criteria and could go to any school he wanted to go to. He's also fairly attractive so he could also get a wife and raise a family without his families help, but there's something that's seems to keep him from actually being useful."

"What would that be?"

" His records don't tell me much, but they do tell me that he's someone with potential"

"Yeah, you say that now, but we both know he's going to end up having his life soaked into your scythe"

I walk over to my bed and lie down. Sebastian doesn't care to make a comment on what I said, because we both know it's true.

_Every human dies. Every human has lived. Shinigami wear glasses to make them be able to see that. You cannot save anyone from their fate. We all know it is true we just never say anything. Hushed Whispers I hear saying the words 'I - you' What words are between 'I' and'you' I'll probably never know, because I've already made a promise that I'd kill him. The one who said those words to me._

**_End of Chapter 3. Happy?Confused?Curious? Any questions or suggestions can be PM'd to me you know? Review! Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 4 will be up soon!_**


	4. Meeting

**This is late. In this chapter we'll meet Alois. Thank you to my guest reviewer who made me get up to write the fourth chapter. Enjoy and Review!**

**Pairing: Ciel x Alois**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT claim ownership of any kind over Kuroshitsuji (2) or Black Butler (2)! **

* * *

Sebastian had left early the morning of September 22nd, 2010. After I was sure he was gone I took the hidden record and left. It wasn't easy to get to the human world from the shinigami world, we had to use our scythes to get there, but now I didn't have one. I knew someone who would help me though. Ronald Knox was easygoing and lazy. He liked entertainment though. When I told him I wanted to go to the human world he asked me why, but I simply said that I would have a new story for him when I was finished. He just wanted to see what would happen to me though. I wasn't suppose to leave until I went through a special request with the higher ranked shinigami, but we all knew that would never happen. Though I had been the youngest to become full-fledged, the older more elite shinigami didn't trust me and in return I didn't trust them. I trusted no one. Personally though I was interested too, about what would happen for me for leaving and to Ronald for helping me.

He helped me and looked forward to seeing me get caught by the elites. Like that would ever happen.

_Alois Trancy_ lived in a fairly small town of Bluefallen, he was a sophomore at Rose High School and lived at the Trancy manor on Bluebell Way where there was only one house on the end of the street. He lived at a dead-end. How ironic. When I reached his house I quickly made my way into his house. I did this so fast that it looked as if I were flashing from one place to another. He really should have closed his bedroom window though. On his desk,a few feet from his bed, was a note. From what I could see he had a knife in his hand. A sharp, kitchen knife. I could tell what he was about to do. The house was empty and he was all alone, a perfect enviroment to kill yourself. I laugh, automatically alerting him of my presence. He was sitting on his bed, but he quickly gets up turns around and looks at me as if I was death itself. I guess that is somewhat true. He holds up the knife, you can tell that he probably can wield a sword. I quickly appear closer to him and he steps back all the way to the wall. I swiftly steal the knife from his hand and pin his to hands over his head with one hand. And I pull out his record.

"Alois Trancy, Age: sixteen. He gets bullied by three older kids, Ash, Angela, and Hannah. He doesn't seem to be fazed by the actions. His eyes are empty and sorrow-filled. His mother and brother died in a fire when he was fourteen and his father killed himself when he was two. Alois Trancy lives with his best friend's family in his old manor. His friend is Claude Faustus. Claude is a Senior at the high school Alois goes to. Claude's parents are Alois' Godparents and got the house after going over the will. Claude's parents aren't able to be around much anymore, since they took over the Trancy company in order to keep it alive. Claude can't be there for Alois as much as was when they became friends when Alois was in the second grade. Alois is alone most of the time. He misses his mother and brother and hates his father for leaving and getting killed. Alois has no illnesses, but he has never wanted to die so much. He wants to die with his entire being."

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Ciel a God of death."

"You don't seem to be any kind of God."

I put his record away and take the knife and put it up to his throat.

"I am the creature between humans and God himself. I am a shinigami."

"Why are you here?" his voice is shaky, I guess it would be when a stranger is holding a knife to your throat.

" Curiosity."

" Isn't that what killed the cat?" he has a bad attitude

" I wouldn't say that. I cannot die and I will never die actually I'll probably look this age for a long time. Even if you were to stab me through the heart I would never die. I'm not here to kill you either or take your soul. Even if I did I would be punished again. I'm curious about you."

"Why me?"

" Can you tell me why you want to die so much? Or better yet why is there no record of you being born? Or maybe why don't you have a set death date? Who are you Alois Trancy?"

_Gods of death, that's what we are, what we have always been. We must never let emotions get in the way of our work. To fall in love with a human is an absolute sin, but to hate a human is ordinary. There is a fine line between Love and Hate, which side was I one?_

**I'll update soon. Review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Death

**If you had not noticed I try to update this every other day before 10:00P.M eastern standard time. I had some trouble getting on, but here I am. I'm listening to music this time so it may be different a little. If you like Hetalia play or watch the walkthroughs of HetaOni by pianodream and others. I love HetaOni and 2p!talia.**

**Pairing: Ciel x Alois**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any form of ownership over Kuroshitsuji(2) or Black Butler(2)**

* * *

Who was he? I was still pinning Alois' hands above his head with one hand, the other holding a knife to his throat.

"I'm Alois Trancy. Age 16. And I want to die with all of my soul."

"That's impossible! How can you, a human want to die so much?"

"I don't know! You tell me! You're the shinigami shouldn't you know why?"

That was true I should have the knowledge, but no human had ever wanted to die so much. Unless... no it wasn't possible, there were no records of anyone wanting to die so much and on many ocassions their souls would actually fight back at the shinigami to save itself. Though death is an inavoidable thing. Everyone dies. Ha. Death. That word is always thrown around like it's nothing. No one really knows what it truly means to die.

"No..."

"What?"

"I don't know anything about you, really. I know that you're unique and have gained my intrest."

"You're not here to kill me?"

"Did I ever say I was going to?"

"No, but I just asumed..."

"Don't asume things. Be quick and live."

"That's a lie."

"Is it really?"

"Yes, if I don't assume I won't have any conclusion at all and if I live it really wouldn't do anything. Everyone dies. Though no one knows the true meaning of death itself."

I was a bit suprised that he knew of what I was trying to tell him. But, is it really better to make assumptions than to try harder to unveil the true answer?Was it better for you to think that something means something completely different without proof? In truth though, not even shinigamis could stop death. It was an unreachable goal. Even if you dodge it once it will find you and hunt you down. Unless you came from the very depths of Hell. Then you were just being pitied by death and should truly die.

_Demons. Hell. I'm scared he'll burn in the flames I am to throw him upon. Though he was never really alive in the first place. He's a hollow shell. A useless creature. Let him burn._

* * *

**I'm truly sorry that all my stories chapters are so short. I try to make them longer, but always find a good place to stop early.**

**Songs Listened to ( through Youtube)**

**-Don't mess with me by Temposhark**

**-My heart will go on by Luki of Vocaloid(Celine Dion cover)**

**-HetaOni Ost the first battle**

**-Red Moon by Kalafina**

**-Monochrome Factor Opening**

**-Let It Burn by RED**

**-England's Demon summoning song**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! I'll update soon!**


	6. Deal

**I've been distracted by Hetalia. Sorry. Hetalia Day was October 20th 2012 and I spent a whole week celebrating it and even longer, God that show is addicting. As well as m obsession with FMA.I'm back now though. Again, SO sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP FOR KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER!**

**WRITTEN/TYPED: NOVEMBER 12TH 2012**

* * *

For a human I'd have to say he was somewhat good-looking. He had light blonde hair, falling to his ears. He was about 5 feet 4 inches tall. He wasn't too skinny, but it was strange to see a boy with curves. I knew that he most definitely was a boy from his records. Even when you restrain this guy and pull a knife to his pale throat he doesn't react. He was a smart one, or someone so stupid that he was smart. I couldn't let his looks and smarts distract me though. I had a reason for being here. I hope this game will be fun.

"Are you willing to live? Trancy"

"Why there's no reason to. And why would I do something for you?"

" Aren't you intrigued by me, a shinigami. I am known as one between God and human. I have green eyes and where a suit wherever I go. I where my glasses almost 24/7 and am always cautious. I have an enemy everywhere. Especially Demons."

"D-Demons? Demons aren't real being they are made up, a fantasy."

"Who would ever dare to dream of such a vulgar creature?"

"Are they real?"

"Yes. They are vile and sinful creatures who should not exist at all."

"You were right."

"About what?"

" I'm intrigued."

Is that so?"

" How about we make a deal? You'll teach me about you and your kind and demons. In exchange I will let you observe me and I'll let you know more about me. I'll even tell you why I wish to die. If your information does not satisfy me or You give me no reason to live you will let me kill myself, you can even watch if you like."

I got the information I wanted and get to see a human, not only a human but a special one die before my eyes? That sounded like a very rewarding deal on my side.

"Deal."

I withdrew my weapon and released his wrists.

" Let's begin shall we?"

"Why would you want to kill yourself?"

" Not here I'll take you somewhere."

"Wha-"

He grabbed my left wrist, he should have been more observing before he made moves, I still had the knife, but I didn't hurt him. I swear this guys mood changes every time he speaks or does anything he dragged me throughout the large manor checking around every corner like we were trespassing on the local serial killers property, though thst probably doesn't happen often. I don't really care about what the building looks like though it was amazingly decorated. We reached a small room, it looked like a kitchen. Beside the door on the farthest wall there was a row of hooks, one with a key. Alois took the key and unlocked the door. The opened door unveiled a magnificent garden consisting of a large array of flowers. But it didn't seem like Alois had any intention of showing me the garden and serving tea to a shinigami, we had a dragged me east from where we were standing to a large forest located around the whole back of the landscape. The Trancys had owned a large amount of land. Soon we reach a large grassy area within the forest where a large amount of bluebells bloom. The wind gently caresses them as Alois pulls me down to a patch without flowers.

"Now shall we begin?"

_ I sometimes wonder if he ever remembered. My being is gone from his mind. I'll find out when I slash his body apart and see his records myself, if there are any. See no evil, glasses. Speak no evil,kill. Hear no evil, my blade will pierce you, but you won't scream. My beloved shall be pierced. By me only. I hope he doesn't remember, it will only bring him grief._

* * *

**I love my reviewers! Thank you for you wonderful support of this story. I hope to update my others soon, but do you want this one updated sooner or if you read of my others, that one? I have a poll on which one to start updating more and faster. Remember to vote! I appreciate all advice and reviews. PM if questions. Yes, Alois is having a lot of mood changes and I do realize this chapter is a let down. I' ll try to make it up to you.**


	7. By the Flowers

I'VE BEEN A LITTLE BUSY, BUT I'LL BE UPDATING STILL, EVEN WHEN HOLIDAY COMES. NOT LIKE I'M GOING ANYWHERE. THOUGH IF ANYTHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO ME AND MY STORIES NEVER GOT FINISHED I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO. I'M WRITING A EXTRA SPECIAL FANFICTION FOR KUROSHITSUJI FOR K2, FOR A CHRISTMAS GIFT. I ALSO HAVE KNITTING TO DO. 3 HOURS FOR SCARFS, BUT 7 IF STRIPES.

NOVEMBER 25TH TO 26TH, 11PM TO 12AM. 2012

DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NEVER NOR WILL I EVER CLAIM ANY FORM OF OWNERSHIP OVER THE KUROSHITSUJI FRANCHISE OR IN GENRAL!

* * *

God, he annoyed me. If he'd just asked I may have just followed him out quietly, but no he had to drag me around like a mutt.

"Let us start then. I'm Alois Trancy. You may call me Alois. I'm five feet eight inches tall. I was born in November. I live with my Godparents and best friend Claude. My parents and brother are dead. I've wanted to kill myself ever since I can remember. I really don't know what else to say."

" Well then. I'm Ciel Phantomhive. You may call me Ciel if you do so wish to. I'm five feet four inches tall I was born in December. I have no trace of family. I'm a shinigami. That's me in basic I guess."

He got closer to me leaning close to my face.

"Why as a shinigami do you have to where glasses?"

"That is a question only a human would ask. It is necessary in order to maintain the mental state of a shinigami."

"How so?"

"Must you have yourself invading my personal space?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

My face felt a bit warm, I didn't know why.

"N-No, but it is very disrespectful and if you show too much disrespect you never know what I'll do to you."

"Like what?"

"I could break each and everyone of your bones within a second, Cut you into pieces a rip you organs and insides out, or maybe cut your body up and bring it to some dogs to feed."

"Most of those would include me dying, if that happens you lose your entertainment."

Damn him and his flawless logic.

He backed his face away and I hoped he would stay quiet for a minute.

He stood up.

"M-My room."

I couldn't see his face, but he seemed to be blushing?

"What?"

"That's where you'll stay. When I'm at school you need to stay in my room. Claude never enters my room, no one does. Not even the maid. You should be safely hidden there."

I get up and he looks like he's going to leave. I swiftly grab his wrist. I've had this question in my head, but...

"Why do you want to die so much?"

" Is it really important. Even if it is I cannot tell you. I don't know myself."

I let go of his wrist and it falls to his side.

"You're an idiot."

"How so?"

" When you were about to attempt suicide, you knew someone would stop you."

"How could you tell?"

"One rarely leaves a note behind."

"Well I hadn't actually planned it, but I held a feeling someone would be there that moment."

_I remembered reading that note later it said ' If do die by any reason. Die by the death of the heart.'. That was the message it tells me. I'd always believed that even after losing a loved one a person could just move on. But humans are different, they're weak. I've never shed a single tear over any life. Though I know that when he's killed I'll know how a human feels._

* * *

YOU KNOW GUYS THESE THOUGHTS THAT CIEL HAS I'VE ACTUALLY HAVE HAD, EXCEPT THE SEXUAL ONES THAT WILL PROBRALY COME UP. WHAT ARE TWO MISINTERPRETETED ROMANTIC STORIES IN MY HEAD? TITANIC AND ROMEO AND JULIET. THOSE ARE NOT ROMANTIC. THINK ABOUT THERE MORALS AND SUCH. NOT ROMANTIC! VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU WANT. I'LL UPDATE SOON!{ALOIS HAS SO MANY MODE CHANGES}


End file.
